Relocated
by Neophoia
Summary: Chrome starts to live with one of the guardians, since they think her living alone in Kokyo land is dangerus. When she starts attending Nami-chuu, she also starts to spend more time with Hibari. Rated M, contains lemon s , risk for fluff & OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to do so. **

**Risk of characters becoming OOC, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>The water drops left a tail of water as they slowly flowed down the window. All night long it had been a storm outside, and now the dark and furious clouds were gone. Rays of sunlight feel down though the window, it was still early in the morning so nothing could really be made out more than the contour of the furniture located in the room. Still, the sound of heartbeats and breathing could be made out in the silent apartment.<p>

It wasn't really planned out to turn into something like this, but she was not feeling bad about it. When the storm had hit, she was with the other guardians and the boss, and even if she said that it was ok for her to get back to Kokuyo land by herself… because of the face boss made, she had ended up spending the night at the storm guardians apartment. Chrome sighted, her clothes was still soaking wet so she couldn't leave, and the guardians didn't seem to think that she should stay at the run down building. All because of that the boss cared about her health. Chrome sighted again and wrapped the blanket closer. Mukuro-sama had been awfully quiet for the last month, almost like he wanted her to not know anything. It felt strange, considering that he up until then had left her with no choice but to ignore him 90% of the time to not have constant headaches because of his endless questions about how everything was going and if she made sure not to get sick, nagging about not letting Ken spend all the money on candy... somehow she felt that it was a good thing Mukuro-sama did give her some freedom, yet it was strange that he was this quiet.

"Hey, if you don't wake up soon we'll be late." Chrome opened her eye and gasped. The storm guardian's face was really close. She blushed, embarrassed that she had fallen asleep again. He moved away and grabbed a plastic bag which he handed to her.

"Hibari will get angry if you wear the Kokuyo uniform to Nami-chuu, so he made sure to give me this before we left." He said and grabbed his bag. "I'll wait outside while you get dressed. Don't take too long, we have to meet up with 10th before school." The door closed and Chrome sat still on the sofa. She then hurried with putting on the clothes, which was the right size to her surprise. The cloud man… how did he know her size?

"tsk… we will have to run if we want to get there on time." Chrome just nodded as respond and followed the storm guardian. She was still not sure if he accepted her as part of the Vongola, the others seemed to think of her as one of the gang.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, Chrome!"

"Morning 10th!"

"Good morning boss." Chrome kisses his cheek as she always did as a greeting.

"Hey, stop doing that!" Chrome felt hands grab her and looked over her shoulder. Of course, the storm guardian always reacted like this when she greeted the boss.

"Gokudera-kun, I really don't mind it…"

"No 10th, she shouldn't greet you like that."

"Octopus-head, stop complaining. Good morning."

"Ah, everybody is already here? Morning"

"Don't be so friendly with me, baseball-freak, lawn-head!"

"Gokudera-kun, calm down."

It didn't take long going to the school, and by the gate was the cloud man standing. He made a smile, but it was so faint that she almost missed it.

"Good, you don't break the school regulations."

"Hi-Hibari-san, thank you for making sure she had the school uniform."

"Hmpf. Can't have her causing a disturbance on school grounds." The small smile was still covering his lips.

"Thank you, cloud man." Chrome said quietly, his smile grew a little.

"Make sure you don't get late for class. You, come with me. I'll instruct you on the school rules." Chrome followed the cloud man as he turned and went inside the school.

"ehm… cloud man, I don't have any indoor slippers…" Chrome started when they had entered the hallway.

"I already prepared a pair for you. And stop calling me 'cloud man', I'm Hibari Kyoya." He gave her a pair of slippers, and chuckled at her embarrassed face.

"Then, should I call you Kyoya-san?" Chrome asked while changing to the slippers.

"That's fine." Kyoya answered, while trying to hide his smile.

"Is something funny?" Chrome tilted her head. To her surprise Kyoya turned his head away.

"Nothing, well then… the school rules." He said, while walking down the hallway. All the students who hadn't gone to their classrooms suddenly seemed to be in a hurry. Chrome followed Kyoya while he was going over the rules.

"Were have you been this whole day?" the storm guardian yelled at her when she had met them at the gate.

"Kyoya-san shoved me around the school grounds…" Chrome answered, since that was what had happened.

"And that took you the whole day?"

"Gokudera-kun, please don't yell at her."

"I'm sorry 10th…" the storm guardian seemed more annoyed that usually.

"Ah, Kyoya-san thanks for showing me around school." Chrome smiled at Kyoya who was standing a small distance from the rest of the group.

"Make sure you don't arrive late for school tomorrow." He said and started walking away, but stopped. He turned around and went to Chrome.

"What is it Kyoya-san?"

"Hibird."

"Huh?" the small bird flew out from Chromes bag. She looked chocked at the bird, when had it gotten into her bag?

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, first try at writhing fanfic... please review! ^w^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to do so. **

**Risk of characters becoming OOC, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>The soft sound of raindrops kept her from falling asleep. Of course she knew that she had to sleep, since after walking around for hours, or more like running, trying to keep up with the cloud guardian, and having to try to understand all the rules he told her, she was exhausted. <em>Mukuro-sama, can you hear me..?<em> No response, not that she expected one since he didn't even make a remark when she had been hanging out with the cloud guardian, no, with Kyoya-san all day. The thought of the male made her smile, and think about the small fluffy bird that had been following them around all day. 'Hibird', it was adorable… yet why had it tried to hide in her bag? Thinking about the cute bird and its cheerful "Hibari, Hibari", she fell asleep. 

"Oi, can't you ever wake up?" Chrome's eye flung open at the sound of the storms voice. She looked around and saw him standing by the door.

"Get ready fast, if we don't hurry we will be late." He disappeared after saying that and closed it at the same time. Chrome smiled, at least he didn't yell this morning. She took the shirt she'd been sleeping in off and threw the school uniform on, and then she took a short stop at the bathroom to wash her face before heading to the hallway and pulling her shoes on.

"Here, we had to eat while walking." The Storm guardian gave her a slice of bread, not much but better than nothing she thought and took a bite while following him in a rushed manner down the stair and to the school. 

"Ah, Chrome! Gokudera-kun!" boss was standing with the rain guardian by the gate, and what he probably didn't see was that Kyoya was standing with his back against the wall when he run to greet them.

"Herbivores, do I need to remind you of the importance on being in time for school?"

"Hiii! Hi-Hibari-san, I didn't…"

"Get to class, and Chrome. I forgot the paper work that is needed for the school after your transfer, can you come with me?" Chrome looked at him in surprise, but nodded and followed him inside.

"Ano… Kyoya-san?" Chrome started when she was changing into her indoor slippers.

"huh?" He turned his head towards her.

"well, um… why-did-your-bird-try-to-hide-in-my-bag?" she mumbled quickly while blushing.

"I…" he stopped speaking when Hibird landed on Chromes head.

"I think he likes you." Chrome was a bit shocked at the remark, since well apart from Mukuro-sama nobody had understood her when she started to mumble things.

"We should hurry." He didn't really need to say that, but the fact that both of them were standing there blushing and not saying anything probably made him feel awkward.

"Y-yes…" she answered and followed him through the hallway to the office of the disciplinary comity. The small bird on her head started singing the school anthem, which made her giggle. Why did the bird have to do that without a single warning? She saw a smile on Kyoya's face and blushed, of course she must seem odd for giggling over something like that.

"Why is it that whenever that guy tells you to come with him you're away for hours?" once again the storm guardian was at it. Didn't he feel that yelling at her was odd? She only went with a friend to sort some papers out, it wasn't like she went to… wait, did it seem like they did something else than talk?

"Gokudera-kun, don't yell at her." Boss did as always try to calm the hotheaded guardian down.

"Ne, Chrome. Why is it that you do spend so much time with him?" the rain guardian looked like he was having fun, like always.

"YES! Why does it take EXTREAMLY long for you to get back to the others?" the sun guardian asked her as well as he came to the classroom to eat lunch with the others.

Was it that strange for her to spend time with Kyoya?

"Well, it was a lot of things that needed to be filled out…" she started, only to get a sour face from the storm.

"Octopus-head, why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Shut up, lawn-head."

"I have to go…" Chrome looked at the clock located on the wall, she had promised Kyoya to meet him at the lunch break and she didn't want to be late. And she had been back the last two lessons so she didn't get why they made the big fuss. Just because it took her the first lesson to fix the paperwork.

"Huh? Where are you going Chrome-chan?" Kyoko had just come up to them with her bento.

"I promised Kyoya to spend the lunch break with him." Chrome said and hurried out of the classroom before the others made any comments.

"Did she start dating Hibari-senpai?" Kyoko asked the others.

"WHAT?" the four males stared at her and then turned to ask Chrome just to see that she had left the room. 

"Sorry Kyoya-san, I rushed here as fast as I could." Chrome leaned against the wall on the rooftop, trying to catch her breath after running there.

"I don't mind it. Come, the stupid guy probably forgot to fix you lunch today too. So I made sure to bring enough for you too." Chrome looked at Kyoya who for some reason had two bentos in front of him on the ground.  
>"Thank you. You didn't need to… I would have gotten something later on."<p>

"Just eat." He sounded annoyed over the fact that she didn't seem to eat properly.  
>"Okay… Itadakimasu." She took the chopsticks and started eating, it tasted really good. She started eating faster.<p>

"You like it?" the amused voice of Kyoya made her stop eating.

"Yes, it's delicious." She said and smiled at him, he gave a small laugh and swiped his finger over the corner of her mouth.

"You need to slow down when eating if you don't want all the food to stick to your face." He licked the finger that had had touched her face. Chrome blushed and continued eating, yet slower and making sure that the food only ended up in her mouth, and not on any other part of her face. Even if she felt at ease with Kyoya, she had never had anybody touch her mouth like that.

* * *

><p><strong>So... hope it's an ok "chapter 2"<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to do so. **

**Risk of characters becoming OOC, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>"See you later."<p>

"See you Kyoya-san." Chrome smiled as he left after walking her back to the classroom. She opened the door and was about to go to her seat when she was grabbed by the rain guardian who was grinning at her.

"So Chrome, is Kyoko-san's guess that you and Hibari-san is dating true?" he seemed not joke, but be extremely curious about what she would respond.

"Yes Chrome-chan, you went away almost instantly to him when the lunch started, and you only get back a few minutes before the end of it." Kyoko seemed like she was really curious too.

"Ehhh? Dating..?" Chrome didn't really understand what they were asking her, she was only hanging out with him. It wasn't like they did anything involving anything else. She started thinking about what had happened earlier and blushed.

"Oi, did you eat?" she looked at the storm guardian when she heard the question.

"Yes, Kyoya had made a bento for me." She responded and got shocked looks as a respond from the others. But then she got a reaction she did not expect.

"Kyaaaa, Chrome-chan! So you are dating him!" Kyoko grabbed her hands hand started jumping up and down in pure happiness.

The lessons after lunch had been going way to fast. And the short breaks between them had been hard on her. Chrome did not find it fun to have the other girls talk to her about the fact that she was 'dating' the disciplinary committee chairman. He was her friend, not her boyfriend. But even if she said that to the others, they refused to listen.

"Are you coming?" Chrome looked up from her notes when she heard the storm guardian.

"Huh?" was her only response.

"10th said that we should come by his house after school. You coming or not?" He looked annoyed over the fact that she didn't seem to want to go.

"Fine, spend time with that tofa-bastard then." Before she could even ask why he was angry he had left the classroom, and the girls stared at her.

"Dokuro-san, you keep saying that you aren't dating Hibari… are you and Gokudera-kun dating?"

"No, we live together." Chrome responded without thinking about the fact that it would seem strange.

"Eh? Why are you living with him, don't you live with your family?" one of the girls asked.

"Ano… he is part of my family." Chrome said before getting up and walking out into the corridor just to bump into Kyoya.

"Ah, sorry Kyoya-san." She smiled at him and was about to leave before the girls started to ask more of those strange questions that they had been asking her. She wasn't feeling too well.

"I saw the others leave without you, shouldn't you be going with them?" his voice wasn't like it usually was, it was strangely soft.

"The storm man seemed angry and left before I had time to say anything." She responded and started walking down the hall faster than she needed, but feeling the girls look at her when she talked with someone was disturbing.

"How about you spend the afternoon with me then." It wasn't really a question, more like he was telling her to do so, but at the same time it was said in a way that made it possible to refuse.

"I'm not feeling well, I'll just go home to rest."

"I'll walk you then."

"Okay, thanks Kyoya-san."

"It's nothing."

Chrome unlocked the door to the apartment, she smiled at Kyoya who was standing next to her. He had insisted on that before going home she tag along with him while he went to some different places in Namimori. And she had also ended up eating dinner with him on a restaurant.

"Oi, what took you so long to get back home?" the voice of the somewhat angry storm guardian came out from the apartment.

Chrome sighted, she did not want him to start yelling like he would most likely do. But before she gave a respond the hotheaded male was already in the hall.

"What are you doing here?" he stared at Kyoya.

"I spent from when school ended until now with her. Got a problem herbivore?" Kyoya smirked.

"What the-? It's been almost 6 hours since school ended! What did you do?"

"Storm man, you don't need to get angry…" Chrome tried to make the male stop act like well, a storm in lack of words.

"Shut up, you just go to him whenever he asks you to." The silver haired male glared at her. Chrome didn't know what to do, she hated fights.

"Don't talk to her like that." For some reason Kyoya had pulled out his tofas.

"You bastard, I don't take orders from you" dynamites ready.

"Please, Kyoya-san and Storm man, don't fight." Chrome tried again, Kyoya lowered his tofas a bit. The Storm guardian just glared at her.

"Why do you call him by his first name when you call everybody else in the family by their position?"

"Because I told her to call me by my name. You never ever think, do you herbivore?" Kyoya smirked once more and then turned to Chrome.

"Chrome, you shouldn't stay with him. Come, you will stay at my place. I'll tell Sawada tomorrow about it." Chrome didn't even get a chance to say anything before he in some strange way had disappeared just to reappear with all her stuff.

"Eh, are you sure about this Kyoya-san? Won't it be…"

"Let's go, before that boy starts to scream about it."

"H-hai." Chrome followed her black haired friend down the stair after she had left the key to the storm guardian who was standing there still trying to understand what was happening.

Chrome didn't really know what to say when they had gotten to the house that she apparently would be staying at from now on. She hadn't expected a large house that was in traditional Japanese style. It looked so much like the style of the building that he would live in ten years from now. She started to giggle at the thought.

"What is it Chrome?" Kyoya looked at her, almost like he was worried that she didn't like the place.

"I just thought about what happened when we went to the future." She said. "Your future self seemed to like this style of house."

"Oh, that…" he blushed a bit, Chrome started to blush as well.

"Sorry…" she mumbled since she was feeling like a fool for even opening her mouth.

"No need, oh and I guess the phrase 'Welcome home' fits now." He said when they walked through the front door.

"Huh?" it took her some moments to understand what he said. "Oh… I'm home..?" she said laughing when she got what he meant.

"and welcome home Kyoya-san" she added and smiled at him. He put down her things before responding.

"Tadaima." He said and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, Hibari is a bit OOC. But I did write that it was a risk for OOC-ness. And ehm... he might get even more OOC later on. Don't kill me if he does!<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to do so. **

**Risk of characters becoming OOC, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>"Chrome, time to wake up." She gave away a slight purring sound before opening her eye. She saw Kyoya standing next to the bed.<p>

"Moring Kyoya-san." She said and sat up in the bed, only to have him turn his head from her. She frowns, why did he..? She looked down and blushed. "Maybe I should get dressed." She mumbled.

"I'll wait outside." He seemed like he had a hard time to even say those words and left the room and shut the door fast. Chrome stared at it for a moment before starting to get dressed. Yesterday hadn't been this awkward, they had spent a few more hours together doing school work and he had told her which room was the bathroom so she could take a bath before going to bed. It wasn't any strange reaction yesterday at all.

She sighted and went to the door, opened it and found Kyoya waiting outside.

"Let's get breakfast…" he seemed like he was trying not to look at her, well it was understandable. The shirt she had used when sleeping had exposed quite a lot of skin, and any teenage male would react like that unless he wasn't into girls.

"Chrome, why are you standing next to Hibari-san? And why didn't you come to school with Gokudera-kun, he seems to be upset about something." Boss's voice was a bit confused. Chrome smiled at him.

"Good morning boss." She said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"The reason she is with me and not him is that she is going to be staying with me from now on. He started yelling the minute she got home yesterday and that is not acceptable." Kyoya had answered the question while she did the greeting.

"He did what? And how did you know that he started yelling? Did she stay at your place yesterday, Hibari-san?" boss looked at the storm guardian who seemed depressed, Kyoya who had put an arm around her almost like protecting her, and on herself. Chrome bit her lip, this was far too big of a reaction according to her.

"I was spending the afternoon and evening with her, and walked her home. And yes, she spent the night at my place, got a problem with that herbivore?" Kyoya seemed like he was getting annoyed, and the reason was obvious. The storm guardian had been staring at her like he was regretting something, and with a slight blush on his face.

"Kyoya-san, you don't need to be angry…" Chrome said quietly. Kyoya looked at her and a small smile was covering his lips. Just like the one her first day at Nami-chuu, the small almost not visible smile.

"Fine. See you at lunch." He said before going indoors. Chrome smiled and looked at him as he went inside. She then heard Kyoko squeal.

"Did you come to school with him? You have to admit that the two of you are dating!" she said and grabbed Chrome's arm before dragging her inside. Chrome didn't understand this whole 'dating' thing that Kyoko kept going on about.

"Did you go somewhere on your way home with him? Like to a café?" the happy friend seemed like she wanted to know everything. Chrome smiled.

"We did go around quite a lot. And we had dinner together." She answered, just to realize that it was a bit too much info.

"So you went on a date? Kyaa, Chrome-chan that is amazing." Kyoko seemed like she was happy.

"It wasn't a date. We only accompanied each other during the afternoon." Chrome said, since she didn't want anybody to misunderstand.

"Why is Gokudera-kun staring at you?" one of the girls in the class, probably one of storm man's fan-girls, was standing in front of her.

"I don't know." Chrome responded before getting up to go meet Kyoya who she had promised to have lunch with.

"Well, he has been doing it from this morning. Did you do something, considering that you live together?"

"I don't live with him anymore." Chrome said before walking towards the door, the girl seemed strange.

"Hey, don't try to run awa- Hibari-senpai!" the girl stared at the door that had been opened.

"Kyoya-san, I thought we would meet at the rooftop?" Chrome looked at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Since I felt like it I came to get you." He responded before glaring at the girl that had been trying to talk to Chrome. "Let's go." He said before grabbing Chrome's hand and pulling her with him.

Having finished eating, now only resting at the rooftop in each other's company, her thoughts wandered back to the subject that it had been on during the morning. She had to ask him about it.

"Kyoya-san…" Chrome started but didn't know how she would ask the question that had been nagging on her attention during the day.

"What is it Chrome?" He was looking at her with concern.

"Kyoko-chan said that it seems like ehm…" she bit her lip, this was more awkward than she thought it would be. "She said that it looks like the two of us are dating." Chrome mumbled and blushed furiously.

"What's wrong with that?" Kyoya sounded hurt by the fact that she didn't seem to think that they were dating.

Chrome looked at him, he was blushing. Not the small blush she had seen before when he had realized that Hibird liked her. Kyoya was blushing almost more than her.

"Kyoya, why are you blushing..?" she asked and moved closer to him, she was a bit worried since this wasn't normal.

"…I could ask you the same Chrome." He answered and pulled her closer, so that she was basically sitting on his lap.

"Eh? Kyoya why..?" she felt his hand on her waist and blushed even more. It was anything but unpleasant. She lowered her head and tried to calm down her rapid heartbeats. She felt something toughing her head and looked up. Kyoya was using the one of his hands that wasn't on her waist to play with her hair. It felt… strange. But at the same time she was kind of happy, even if her heart was beating at an alarming rate. She closed her eye and leaned her head back, against Kyoya's shoulder. She heard a small laugh from him and smiled. If this is what the others meant by dating, she didn't mind it. Not at all. She liked the thought of staying like this, even if just for a few more moments.

"Chrome… you need to wake up. School has ended." The soft voice of Kyoya waked her from her dream. The dream had been a bit different from the usual, but not in a bad way.

"did you say school has ended?" she asked after realizing what he had said.

"Yes. We should get home." He giggled. Apparently she had been sleeping in his arms ever since the lunch break. This was a bit embarrassing.

"Sorry, I must have been heavy." She said while blushing and was about to get up, but the arms of Kyoya held her down.

"Wait…" he didn't seem to want to let go of her, which made her blush even more. She felt his breath against her neck. This was almost more than she could handle. Her heart was beating faster again, and probably so loud that he heard it.

Chrome hurried inside the classroom hand grabbed her back and other belongings.

"Chrome-chan, are you coming with us today? Everybody is going to Tsuna-kun." Kyoko was smiling like she was thinking about something completely different than going to visit boss.

"No, Kyoya and I will just head home." She responded and started going to the door where Kyoya was waiting for her.

"Right, Hibari-senpai, are you and Chrome dating?" Chrome stopped in front of Kyoya and smiled at him, almost like an 'I told you so'. He seemed to be kind of pleased that she asked him.

"Can't you see if we are or not?" he said, voice cold but with a smirk on his lips. Kyoko stared at them before smiling back. Chrome gave away a small smile to her friend before going though the doorway and leaving with her… boyfriend. What had happened after he was holding her back on the rooftop… was basically that he had told her that he wanted, no demanded, her to be his girlfriend. There was no way she was in a position to say no.

* * *

><p><strong>Will probably take some time before I update after this... <strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to do so. **

**Risk of characters becoming OOC, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>They didn't go straight back home, they went shopping before going home. Partly cause the only clothes that she had were the ones she used when sleeping and her school uniform. And even if Kyoya liked the school, he seemed to think that she should wear something different than the Nami-chuu uniform at home. The other reason was that they needed to buy groceries.<p>

"Go change your clothes, I'll make dinner." Chrome nodded, she left the kitchen after helping Kyoya with the shopping bags. While going to her room, she thought about the fact that his parents weren't there. Maybe they worked over-seas? She pushed the thought away and changed her clothes from the school uniform to a plaid skirt and a t-shirt with a skull on it. Kyoya had looked confused when she said she wanted the shirt, but he didn't question it. She smiled and went down to the kitchen to see if she could do anything to help with dinner.

"Kyoya, need help?" she asked when she entered the room, he looked at her and shock his head.

"No." he concentrated on the cooking, and Chrome took out the books from her bag to try catching up the things she had missed while… sleeping. A bunch of papers that she didn't recognize fell out from her bag.

Looking at the papers she recognized the handwriting of the storm guardian, why did..? She then saw a small message on one of the papers; '_Hey, sorry about yelling. Try not to miss too many lessons, 10th gets worried easily._' So that was the reason. She read the notes, just to get confused; it was way too detailed on all the theories for her to believe that a teenage boy had made the notes. She giggled, and heard Kyoya move.

"So he can apologize." She heard him say before she felt arms surrounding her. Chrome blushed, even if she had agreed to be his girlfriend having his arms around her was… she tried to clear her head thinking about something different. Nothing but thoughts of Kyoya was flowing thru her mind.

"Chrome…" she turned her head to the side, since well… she had felt his breath on her neck when he spoke.

"Yes Kyoya?" she asked, while trying to stop blushing. She was quite sure that even if he wasn't standing so close, the chance of her getting any schoolwork done tonight was slim to none. Waiting for whatever it was that he wanted to say, or maybe not say since he did seem to try to figure out what he should do, she looked at his eyes. They had a beautiful grey color, and because of the shape they almost always looked like he was angry.

"…let's eat." He moved away faster than she had expected. But the blush on his cheeks told her that he probably wasn't used to being that close to someone else either.

"I'm going to take a shower before heading to bed." Chrome stood up from the sofa and left her boyfriend sitting there, watching the news that were on currently. He didn't lift his head, but she saw a slight blush on his face. Did the sound of her voice, or the words cause the reaction?

She left the room and went to her room and got a change of clothes before going to the bathroom, locking the door after she entered. She wasn't as stupid as to not lock it, before taking of her clothes and getting into the shower. The water felt great after being so on edge the whole day. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as exhausting. She hummed on a song while showering and continued her humming when she got out. Pulling on the clean clothes and the eye patch with a skull on it she looked at her mirror image. She dried her hair before taking her used clothes and leaving the bathroom. She bumped into Kyoya almost the minute she left the bathroom. Had she taken that long?

"Want some tea before going to bed?" he asked, she nodded. She quickly left the clothes in her room; she would have to ask him how they would do with the laundry, and then peeked into the kitchen where she thought that Kyoya would be. Nope, not there. She then went to the living/TV room that they had been in before her shower, not there either. She was starting to wonder where in the big house he was, she hadn't been doing much exploring of the house. She didn't even know which of the rooms that was his.

"Chrome, are you coming?" she turned around, Kyoya was standing by a door that leaded out to the backyard. Oh, so the reason she didn't find him in any of the rooms was because he was outside?

"Sorry…" she mumbled and walked up to him, he chuckled quietly.

"Don't apologize." He said and hugged her, she blushed again. Why was her face almost constantly red when she was with him? She put her arms around him and hugged back, he had been doing most of the hugging so far. She could at least hug him back, right?

"Ch-chrome?" he sounded surprised that she hugged back, she didn't dare to look up at his face. She then felt his hand on her chin, pulling her face upwards. She blinked with her eye in surprise when she looked at him; his eyes had a strangely soft twinkle to them.

She didn't get more than a glance on them before she felt something unexpected. His lips were locked around her own. Like when he had pulled her into his arms the first time, she could feel her heart staring to beat faster because of his touch. She moved her arms that had been around his waist, instead placing them around his neck. Kyoya had still pulled away when she moved her arms, probably fearing that she was trying to reject the kiss, and looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" she asked while trying to reach his lips. She was a bit annoyed over the fact that she was shorter than him at that moment. He seemed to understand her intention and lowered his lips to hers. She smiled as she kissed back, it wasn't as long as the kiss he had given her but she wanted to say that it was ok to kiss her. And words didn't really seem like the best idea at that time.

"Moring Chrome." She opened her eye and saw her boyfriend smile at her. She sat up in the bed and smiled back at him before he lowered his head and kissed her softly.

"Moring Kyoya." She said and started to giggle when she saw him blush. Even if he knew that she used a small tank-top and shorts when sleeping he still blushed when seeing her. While she had gotten over the embarrassment from earlier quite fast after spending an hour the night before kissing him, he seemed to be more embarrassed than before, or maybe more aware of her.

"I'll go make breakfast." He said and rushed out from her room. Chrome frowned, she didn't understand why though. She was living with her boyfriend and she wasn't ill, so why did she feel bad?

"Kyoya, we don't have school today, right?" Chrome asked when she came into the kitchen, he turned around and looked at her shortly.

"That is correct." He said before continuing making breakfast. She gave away a small sight; apparently something had changed him from yesterday. She sat down at the table while watching him. For some reason he refused to let her help with the cooking, wonder if he thought that she was bad at cooking? Maybe he just felt like doing it by himself… she gave away another sight. To stop thinking about the fact that the guy she liked, or more or less had fallen for without realizing it before he almost pointed out that he liked her, was extremely stiff at the moment she let her mind fall into one of the illusions that she sometimes had escaped to mainly to talk to Mukuro. Now the lake didn't have the blue haired teen to accompany it, but she still liked it. She strolled along the lake, playing with the illusion making water lilies appear in different colors, not that hard to do but it was keeping her mind of other things like Kyoya's lips. Wait, why did she feel his lips?

She pulled her mind out of the illusion and realized that he was kissing her, but the instant that she had realized it he had already pulled away.

"Sorry, but you made a face that…" he seemed to have acted on impulse, not that she minded the kissing. She minded that he had stopped.

"Don't apologize." She said and smiled at him, blushing quite a lot. Even if she wanted more than just a small kiss, she couldn't help but blush when he touched her. The fact that she blushed seemed to make him not as distant as in the morning, maybe the fact that he didn't see her blush earlier make him confused. Couldn't he just say it if he was bothered?

"Kyo-" She was cut off before she had even said his name when her lips was sealed off by his. She instantly put her arms around his neck before starting to return the kiss, Kyoya didn't seem to mind it since he had seen that she still responded like before even if she was more… active.

Of course someone just had to call at that moment. The school anthem filled the kitchen, and Chrome pulled away so that Kyoya could answer it. He seemed kind of angry over the interruption too.

"What?" he said in the cell with a cold voice. "Huh? Meeting? What for..?" a small frown appeared on his forehead. "We'll be there." he ended the call and looked at Chrome. "The herbivores want us to attend some meeting about that 'Vongola' thing…" he said and sat down by the table, Chrome realized that he had set the table while she was still in her illusion earlier. She nodded and waited for him to say something else, but he kept quiet.

"When will we meet up with them?" she asked before reaching for the tea. He stayed quiet for some seconds before answering.

"In about one and a half hour." She stared at him, no way that they had time to eat and then walk to boss's house in that time. "Don't worry; we'll make it in time." He said chuckling at her expression. Chrome raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant by it didn't ask.

"Ok, itadakimasu." She said and started to eat her breakfast.

"Chrome, Hibari-san, thank you for coming so fast." Boss looked at the motorcycle that Kyoya just parked outside. Chrome smiled and did her normal greeting, the storm guardian stared at her while blushing. This was starting to get annoying; couldn't he stop looking at her in silence and just tell her what he was thinking about?

"Keep it short or I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said before glaring at all the other male guardians who were present, excluding Lambo. Chrome then realized that not only the storm but the sun and rain guardians also stared at her while blushing. Was skinny jeans and a tight turtle neck that strange?

"Then, let's get started." The voice of Reborn interrupted and made everybody turn their heads towards him. He was sitting on Bianchi's lap, and she was wearing her goggles to make sure the storm guardian didn't faint.

"Hi Chrome-chan, your body look great in that outfit." Bianchi said it with a smile and most of the males present blushed. Chrome blushed as well before sitting down beside her.

"Thanks Bianchi-san." She responded to her friend and felt Kyoya put an arm around her as he sat down beside her. Chrome put her head at his shoulder without thinking, only to get surprised reactions from the other guardians.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should start explaining why you called them over." Reborn stated and looked at boss who seemed to have stopped looking at the motorcycle and stared at her. He smiled awkwardly before starting to explain that the ninth wanted them to attend some sort of ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Was wrong about the time it would take to write a new chapter... O_o but next time it will probably take more time.<strong>

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to do so. **

**Risk of characters becoming OOC, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>"Chrome-chan, do you have a dress for the party? Tsuna-kun asked me and Haru-chan if we wanted to come to the party too, and Hana will be joining since onii-chan asked her..." Kyoko had stopped by boss's house to check, well she didn't say what.<p>

"No, I don't have one." Chrome said, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of the situation. She just hoped that the party wouldn't be like the ones she had been too before becoming Chrome.

"Then we need to go shopping, I'll text Haru-chan and Hana." Kyoko said happily.

"I'll go with you." The sudden outburst from Kyoya who had just listened to the girls made Kyoko giggle. Chrome looked at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow, maybe he actually liked to go shopping?

"I'll be going to meet up with Haru-chan and Hana then. We'll meet up by the bakery that we went to last week Chrome." Kyoko smiled before running of. Chrome looked at the spot that her friend had been some moments before. This would be an interesting day.

"I still don't get why Hibari-senpai is going shopping with us." Hana stared at Kyoya and then at Chrome who was holding his hand. Kyoko and Haru just smiled, Hana sighted.

"Kurokawa-san…" Chrome started.

"Call me Hana, no need to be formal."

"Ok. Hana, the reason is probably 'cause…" Chrome started but was cut off.

"I'm her boyfriend; do I have to have any other reason herbivore?" Kyoya glared at her, Hana looked back kind of shocked. Kyoko giggled, Haru blushed and Chrome… she just looked at her boyfriend who seemed pissed off.

"Kyoya…" she said softly, Kyoya looked at her and smiled that small smile he had when they were out in public. He probably hated to smile in front of others. She heard Hana gasp in surprise over the fact that she could make Kyoya stop that easily.

"Shall we get going?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, Haru wants to go to many stores before Haru goes home." Haru said seriously.

Chrome kept quiet, it wasn't like she wanted to go shopping for the second day in a row, while she heard Hana complain on Haru for talking in third person. This would be an interesting and exhausting day for sure.

The first three stores they visited had nothing that could be even considered to wear to a formal event. The fourth was better, it had some beautiful dresses that could have worked… but since Kyoya flat out rejected all the dresses that the other girls said Chrome should try on before she even tried them she was getting a bit annoyed. When they came to the fifth store, she found a dress she liked. It was simple, an off-white dress that had a shade of purple to it, and strapless. She tried it on, and then showed the other girls.

"Do you think it's alright?" she asked, since she didn't know if it was to plain for a ball. Her friends smiled at her.

"Let's ask him. Hibari-senpai, do you think the dress look good on her?" Hana tried to tease Kyoya who had been standing with his back towards them, he looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened a bit.

"It looks good." He turned his head away, not putting any emotion to the statement as if it was a fact more than an opinion. Chrome chuckled at the face Hana made; her new friend seemed to think it was strange that a guy didn't say anything else when seeing his girlfriend in a dress. Kyoko and Haru had found some dresses that looked a bit childish, but the dresses were cute.

"Haru still thinks that Chrome-chan should have picked the pink dress." Haru was sipping on a cup of cocoa while talking. They had taken a small break from the shopping to get something to drink. Chrome was drinking tea, and so was Kyoya, Kyoko had ordered a cappuccino and Hana had decided on some sort of fruit juice that seemed to contain pineapple judging by the smell.

"The blue one had been nice too." Kyoko sighed "Not that the one you decided on wasn't good." She added quickly.

"Well, now we still need to find shoes and accessories. I don't get why they had to tell us only a week before, finding the perfect outfit can take time." Hana mumbled and looked at Chrome who was sipping her tea.

"So, since everybody is talking about it in school I have to ask; you used to live with that Gokudera brat, who are you living with now?" Hana said it as if it was normal to ask. Chrome blushed, the fact that she was living with Kyoya was something that only the guardians, boss, Reborn and Bianchi knew.

"Me." Kyoya stated calmly, the three girls looked at Chrome like they expected her to say it was a joke. When Chrome didn't do so they looked at Kyoya, who was sipping on his tea as if nothing had happened.

"And I thought that I was the most mature in our class." Hana blushed. "If he does anything to you, you can stay at my place." The girl grabbed one of Chrome's hands and looked deadly serious.

"thank you Hana, but I don't think that it will be any need for that." Chrome responded with a smile.

"You live with your boyfriend and think that he won't try anything with you? Are you stupid?"

"No. I trust him." Chrome felt Kyoya pull her closer to him, even if she was already sitting as close as she could without sitting on his lap. Hana reacted to the motion, raising an eyebrow and seeing a slight blush on Chrome's face made the friend bite her lip.

"Maybe the couple should go on a date instead of continuing this shopping trip."

"Then, should we go back to the first store? They had some really cute bags."

"Haru thought that the second store we went to had a pair of really cute shoes."

Before Chrome had been able to understand what her friends were doing they had left. She blinked in confusion. Was everybody acting strange nowadays?

"Shall we head home or do you want to do some more shopping?" Chrome looked at Kyoya, he but down the empty cup while waiting for her response. She did need some shoes to go with the dress, but at the same time she didn't feel like walking around at the moment.

"Let's go home." She said after finishing her tea. For some reason the other people in at the café had been staring at them since they had entered and was still doing so as they left. When she thought about it, the people working in the stores that they had been to _had_ also stared, and the other costumers in the stores had as well. Maybe her eye-patch was strange?

Chrome smiled at Kyoya as she got of the motorcycle, it was really thrilling to ride on it with him. He parked it on its normal place before walking up to her at the front door. She felt a slight blush growing over her face as he smiled at her while taking the shopping bag containing her dress an putting it down on the floor in the hallway. Only the fact that his fingers had brushed over her own made her blush, yet she should have gotten over the toughing part since she had been leaning against him while they were riding the motorcycle, but skin to skin was still more than she could handle without blushing. Kyoya turned towards her while she was still trying to get the blush of her face, he smiled and put a hand on her cheek. That only made the blush on her face grow, she smiled back at him ignoring the heated feeling on her face.

"So, what should we do now..?" he asked her but was already pulling her closer to him. Chrome but her arms around his neck and tilted her head to the side, if it wasn't for the turtleneck shirt she had on her neck would have been exposed.

"Ehm… we did get interrupted earlier by the phone…" she started while looking at him, needless to say she didn't get to continue what she was planning to say before his lips were sealing of her own. She made a slight noise of pleasure when she felt his lips, which apparently made him more eager. They broke apart way quicker than she wanted. But she only got time to take one deep breath before his lips were on hers once more. This time he let his tongue touch her lower lip, she opened her mouth a bit in surprise. He pushed his tongue inside, and slowly started to move it around. She felt like if she would burn up. Chrome moved one of her hands to his hair and started to play with it while she felt Kyoya's tongue play with her own. His hands were starting to slide under her shirt and she flinched as she felt them on her lower back.

"Kyoya…" Chrome mumbled his name when they broke apart. He looked at her with eyes filled with emotion, she looked back at him before reaching for his lips. He responded immediately by lifting her up so that she could reach. Chrome wrapped her legs around her and felt his hands supporting her weight. She kissed his lips and let her tongue follow their shape slowly before she pushed inside. Before she could do anything else she felt herself being pushed down on the sofa. She looked up at him as he was leaning over her with a slight blush on his face. Chrome closed her eye and pulled him down, feeling his lips once again.

"Chrome…" she opened her eye again, looking at him. Kyoya seemed to hesitate about what to do next. He was awfully bashful at some moments, Chrome giggled at that; which made him blush even more. He then kissed her again and started roaming with his hands over her back, lifting her up from the sofa. Chrome followed his lead and tried to keep up with him as he got more and more intense. He then pulled one of his hands under her shirt. Chrome moaned at that and looked at him while letting one of her hands rest on his back. He smiled and started pulling of her shirt. Chrome blushed but helped him take it off and then kissed him passionately. Kyoya returned the kiss before starting to explore her neck with his lips while his hands were roaming over her back. Chrome started to unbutton his shirt while she was trying to not give away to many noises because of the pleasure she felt. Kyoya helped her unbutton the shirt while kissing her collarbone. Chrome pulled his shirt off and started to let her hands roam over his back. She hadn't thought about how well built he was. Now that thought made her blush even more if that was even possible.

"Chrome, I love you…" the words that came from Kyoya's mouth made her flinch. Did he just say what she thought he said. "I love you." He said once more and kissed her.

"I love you too Kyoya." Chrome responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as the one before, but it's 1896 words (Seriously x'3 I'm so happy to be able to say that this chapter is that long). Wonder if they will get interupted once more or if they get to go further... (Yep, I might make them stop once more even if that might make Hibari kill someone...)<strong>

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to do so. **

**Risk of characters becoming OOC, hope you enjoy reading it!**

**WARNING! Contains Lemon.**

* * *

><p><em>"Chrome, I love you…" the words that came from Kyoya's mouth made her flinch. Did he just say what she thought he said? "I love you." He said once more and kissed her.<em>

_"I love you too Kyoya." Chrome responded._

She felt his hands stop, and how he moved away from her. Chrome frowned, that was not what she wanted when she just told him that she loved him. Shouldn't that make him want to do this even more? Or did reverse psychology work better on him? She looked up at the man she loved and tried to see what expression he made. The room was to dark to see anything. Had it become night all of a sudden?

"What did you say?" his words were so quiet that she barely heard him.

"Aishiteru." she smiled at him while saying it

"Say it again." The sound of his voice made her shiver, it sounded so much more passionate than before.

"Aishiteru." She was about to start laughing over the fact that he seemed to want to hear it over and over again. His lips were starting to kiss her body again, it made her gasp. "Kyoya…ah…" she bit her lip to not moan because of the pleasure.

"Chrome… let it out…" he sounded like he was on the wage of exploding. Chrome did as he said and let out the sounds that she had stopped earlier. His hands started to move down her hips. Chrome felt how he started to try to get her jeans of, she lifted her hips up to help him pull them of and felt them sliding down her thighs, then over her knees and down. His fingers toughed her at the same time while pulling them down. Chrome gasped as she felt his hands on her bare skin. Before she got a chance to understand the situation better he had flipped them around, so that she was on top of him. She blushed as she looked down, from this angle she could see his expressions clearly. He was smiling, smiling with his whole face. His body was covered in sweat that if any other situations probably had seemed strange. Chrome lowered her lips to his chest and kissed him right over his heart. When laying on him she realized that one part of him was getting more tensed. She blushed even more than before. She started to unbuckle his belt before pulling down the zipper to his pants. His eyes widened as he understand what she was doing. Before she could continue he had stopped her.

"Kyoya, why..?" she started but he put a finger on her lips, making her stop.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked.

"Why are you asking that now?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"All I know is that I want you." She responded, starting to feel that he was getting on her nerves for stopping at this point.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Do you think I would be doing this if I wasn't?"

"No."

"Then why do you ask?"

"I don't want you to regret it later."

"Kyoya, I love you. Why do you even think that I would regret it?"

"It might not be what you expect it to be."

"I want you. I love you."

"But…"

"If you don't want to then say so."

"I never said I didn't want to."

"Then why do you keep refusing me?"

"Chrome I…" this time the one who cut the words off was Chrome. She felt like her body was burning up from the need to feel him. She kissed his lips hungrily and pressed herself against him. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck the moment she let go of his lips. Chrome moaned and started to pull of his pants. They came of way faster than her own. But before she could do anything he lifted her up bridal style. She blinked in confusion, was he planning to stop again?

"The sofa is to narrow, you might fall and hurt yourself." He said with a smile and kissed her before carrying her to another room. It was not her own, and this one had a double bed.

"Whose room is this?"

"Mine… or ours if you want."

"Like the second alterative." Chrome smiled and kissed him softly.

"So do I." he gently put her down on the bed before removing the rest of his clothes. Chrome blushed, thinking that it seemed impossible for her to blush more than she already did. His hands following her body made her shiver, his fingers was teasing her.

"Kyoya… please…ah…" she felt how he easily took of the bra before starting to kiss her exposed chest. His touch was making her dizzy. His hands had already started to go lower on her body, she didn't mind at all.

Then he stopped. Chrome gave of a sight, what was it this time?

"Kyoya?"

"I don't have any protection."

"Oh… so that is what makes you worried."

"You might…"

"I know the risk."

"And you still?"

"Yes." She didn't need to say it more than once. He had pulled of the last piece of clothing that she had on and started to push one of his fingers inside of her. Chrome gasped at the sudden feeling of something entering her.

"Relax…" his words were soft and caring, and he kissed her as he moved his finger. She kissed back and smiled, it wasn't unpleasant the feeling she felt… just different. Another finger was pushed inside. She bit her lip but then let out a small sound.

"Good girl. I love you."

"I love you…" chrome closed her eye and thought only of his lips roaming over her skin, showering her with kisses. The movement from his fingers got more pleasant the more he moved them, it was like getting used to working out. At first it was a strange feeling, but later it felt good. But this was way better, she moaned again and was feeling like all the noised she made probably sounded strange and urgh… she didn't even want to hear her own voice at that moment. She then gasped; he had pushed another finger next to the other two that was inside her. Chrome opened her eye and looked at Kyoya who seemed worried. She smiled at him and nodded. He started to move his fingers again, and she moaned louder. He smiled at her and continued kissing her body. He then removed his fingers.

"This will feel different." He kissed her on the lips. Chrome smiled at him.

"I want you." She only whispered it, since her throat was hurting after all the moaning.

"You have me." He responded before pushing himself inside her.

He was right about the fact that it felt different. But she could only think about the fact that she was in his arms. He waited before starting to move. Chrome closed her eye again and felt his lips against her own. She gave of a small sound of pleasure, he started to move more and kissed her neck hard.

"Chrome…" he said her name with so much emotion in it that it made her heart skip a beat. "Chrome…" he repeated her name slowly. Chrome opened her eye and looked at him.

"Kyoya…" she felt his lips on her skin again and then a strange sensation inside of her. He was still moving, and every time he hit that spot the feeling peaked. "Ah…ngh…" she was unable to make any words, but he seemed to understand what made her react. He moved faster, and he was starting to breathe heavily. She had already been doing that for quite some time now. She then felt something different, his eyes widened at that moment and he then stopped moving as fast. He slowly pulled out but kept kissing her body over and over again. Chrome smiled and kissed him back, she was exhausted.

"I love you." Chrome only remembered mumbling that before falling asleep.

"Chrome, time to get up." She felt butterfly kissed shower her body, it was aching after the night before. "Chrome… you need to wake up." The kisses continued and the voice of her boyfriend was soft. She opened her eye and blinked. It was really bright in the room, almost like it was noon.

"Good morning." She felt his lips on her neck as she sat up.

"Good morning." She purred back at him and turned her head to kiss him. His arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Had a nice rest?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes, but…" he tailed off and blushed.

"But what?"

"The baby called."

"What did he say?"

"nothing."

"Kyoya…"

"Apparently the ball has been moved."

"To when?"

"Tomorrow."

"oh, anything else?"

"…"

"I still don't get why you have that glow to you Chrome-chan, did you change your lotion?" Kyoko was looking at Chrome as the girls was trying to find the last things for tomorrow. Chrome looked at her friend.

"No. I haven't changed it." She was feeling extremely good, but it was for another reason. And her friends didn't even have a boyfriend, so it would be awkward to say the reason.

"Still don't need to stay at my place? You didn't bring him today." Hana was looking around as if she expected Kyoya to appear out of thin air.

"There is no need."

"You look so happy, Haru wished that she could live with Tsuna-san and be that happy."

"Maybe something happened, did he give you something that you liked?" the outburst from Kyoko made Chrome blush.

"So a present that you liked… you don't have any jewelry on that is different from yesterday. Still, that ring you have is amazing." Hana pointed at the mist ring. Chrome smiled. "Wait, didn't Hibari-senpai have one that looked like that but in a different color?"

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Onii-chan have does too." Kyoko pointed out.

"Tsuna-san's ring looks different." Haru said.

"What, all of you have matching rings? Like some sort of promise?"

"Yes. We are boss's guardians."

"Boss?"

"She means Tsuna-kun."

"It's better than that strange '10th' I guess."

After finding all the things that they needed, and Hana complaining about the fact that they had gotten way to short notice about the ball, they stopped at a bakery. Chrome had for some reason felt more like eating cake than normal food. The other girls had not complained on it when she had said it.

"So, did you go on a date with him?"

"No, we went home."

"Any detours?"

"No."

"Did you watch a movie?"

"No."

"Ok, what can a couple do that makes them happy without…" Hana stopped and looked, no stared at Chrome before blushing. "Never mind."

"Hana, what is it?"

"Ask Chrome."

"Chrome-chan?"

"Ehm… I don't really know how to explain."

"Why?"

"It's not…"

"Wait, don't tell them. They might not be able to act normal tomorrow if you do."

"H-hai… I'll tell you after tomorrow."

"Not fair, Hana knows."

"Chrome, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Kurokawa-san? What are you doing here?" the sound of boss voice made them turn their heads.

"Ah, Tsuna-san. Chrome won't tell us what she and Hibari-san did that made her so happy."

"Apparently only couples do it." Kyoko smiled.

"What?" The storm stared at Chrome while blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>It's 1896 words (did it again, ^w^V<strong>**). yeah, Gokudera... they did just what you think they did. Hope nobody kills me for the lemon part, I wrote this during the night (the lemon part while texting with my Hayato...), and I should be sleeping... have school to attend.**

**Tell me if you find this chapter strange, or if I should try writhing more lemon.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own KHR, nor do I claim to do so. **

**Risk of characters becoming OOC, hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>Chrome yawned when she entered the kitchen. Kyoya smiled at her when she sat down at the table.<p>

"We still have school before the ball tonight." He put down a plate in front of her.

"I know Kyoya, but I can't help being tired." She started eating her breakfast; she hadn't gotten to sleep as early as she had wanted. Not that she complained on what had kept her up.

"You forgot to button the shirt properly." He smirked at her blushing face and fixed her shirt, and then made sure her ribbon was in place.

"What time is it?" Chrome tried to hide her blush, and continued eating her breakfast.

"We will make it in time before school."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I know." He smirked before kissing her on the side of her neck. "You might need to cover up your neck before we leave, unless you want everybody to see it."

"See what?" She looked at him in surprise, not sure what he meant.

"You'll understand later."

"Chrome, you seriously need to be more aware of things like this." Hana had grabbed her the minute she got to school. They were now standing in the girls bathroom.

"What?" Chrome tilted her head to the side.

"Look in the mirror." Chrome did as she was told by her friend, just to start blushing. She had a hickey on the side of her neck.

"So that is what he meant…"

"He told you and you still didn't cover it up?"

"I didn't quite get it when he told me to cover my neck unless I wanted others to see it."

"Baka, I'll help you cover it up."

"No need. I don't mind it showing."

"Everybody else will. But fine, if you are ok with it." Hana put her makeup away again, looking at the purple haired girl.

"What is it Hana?" Chrome looked at her friend.

"You are lucky to have someone. It's hard to find nice males nowadays… even if Hibari-senpai probably isn't considered nice…"

"What about Sun man?"

"Who?"

"Kyoko's onii-san."

"Oh, him? I'm only going since he said that I might enjoy it since Kyoko will be there."

"…" Chrome looked down at her feet, Hana had no memories from what had happened in the future, so saying that the sun guardian was her future boyfriend was out of the question.

"Shall we head to class?"

"Yes… and thank you."

"No need. We're friends, right?"

"Dokuro-san, why do you have that mark on your neck?" the girls had confronted her the minute that she got inside the classroom.

"Her boyfriend left it on her." Hana sighted. Chrome blushed.

"We didn't ask you." The girls glared at Hana. Chrome felt bad for her friend.

"It's true, my boyfriend did it."

"WHAT? Then who is that boyfriend of yours?" the girls stared at her, Chrome blinked.

"It's—"

"Why the hell don't you cover it up?" the storm guardian looked at her hickey while blushing.

"Don't tell us he is the boyfriend."

"Ah Chrome, you shouldn't show that off… others might overreact." The rain guardian smiled at her when he entered after the storm.

"Hiiiee! Chrome, why do you have that on your neck?" Boss looked at her in shock. The girls in the class stared at both the storm and the rain guardian.

"Dokuro-san, are you dating Yamamoto-kun or Gokudera-kun?" one of them asked and looked like she was about to kill somebody.

"Eh? You don't know? She's dating Hibari-senpai." The rain guardian grinned at the girls who started to back away. Apparently everybody was scared of Kyoya.

"So that mark is from him?"

"Yes…" Chrome blushed a little, making the girls stare even more.

_Ding~Dong!_ The school bell rang, making them all go to their seats before the teacher came in.

"Chrome-chan, I'm sorry for not being able to go to the first lesson. Onii-chan needed my help." Kyoko smiled at Chrome and Hana. She then squealed.

"Kyoko, the girls in the class thought that Gokudera or Yamamoto were her boyfriend. They freaked out when they heard the truth." Hana whispered.

"Oh, Chrome-chan… I'm so sorry, I didn't know. But the fact that he made that..." Kyoko blushed. Chrome smiled at her friends.

"It's ok… I have to go; Kyoya wanted me to meet him when I finished my first lesson." She hurried to leave the classroom, but still heard the other girls talk about the fact that she was with the disciplinary committee president. She almost ran into somebody.

"Morning Chrome, hope you are having an EXTREMLY good mo-" The sun guardian stopped as he saw her neck. "Did he do that?" he blushed as he pointed at her neck.

"Kyoya did…" she blushed before bowing and rushing towards the disciplinary committee office.

"I heard that most of the students thought that somebody else was your boyfriend." Kyoya looked at her when she entered.

"Hai… I don't know why…" she sat down next to him on the couch. He pulled her closer.

"Probably because the herbivores keeps looking at you all the time." He smiled at her and left one of his arms around her while he took up some papers with the other hand. He started reading them and they stayed quiet for almost an hour before she spoke again.

"Ano, Kyoya?" Chrome bit her lip. He looked up from the papers.

"Yes?"

"Why did you want me to come here?"

"To spend time with you."

"Eh?" she blushed; he already spent all his time outside of school with her… Why did he want to spend the time in school with her as well?

"You don't like it?" he looked at her in surprise.

"That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

"Shouldn't I be attending class like the others..?"

"No need, I'll make sure you keep up with the others." He returned to reading. Chrome returned to being silent and just leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Chrome, it's time to wake up." The soft voice of Kyoya waked her from her slumber.

"What time is it?" she opened her eye and looked around the room.

"The lunch break just started." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. When she was about to get up from the couch he pulled her closer.

"Kyoya?"

"Let's eat here today." He did a gesture to the bentos that he had already put on the table. She blinked; when had he put them there?

"Ok…" Chrome smiled at him again, not caring of the others would talk about it.

The couple started eating under silence, they didn't need to talk to understand the other. He put down the bento first, watching her finish of hers only a moment later.

"It tasted great." She smiled at him; he smirked and licked up some rise that had ended up on her cheek. She blushed slightly.

"We still have a few more hours left of school before going home." He pulled her into a hug before lying down on the couch, pulling her with him so that she was lying on top of him. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder once again, falling into a slumber once again.

"Hibari! Hibari!" the bright voice of the yellow bird woke her from her slumber, she felt Kyoya move under her as if he had just woken up as well.

"This late already..?" he mumbled as he looked at his watch. Chrome sat up and looked down on him, he smirked. She blushed and moved away from him.

"Do we need to hurry?" she asked, looking at his watch. School would end in about five minutes, had they slept from the lunch until now?

"No." he answered and made sure her uniform looked ok again. Chrome bit her lip; the classmates would probably not talk to her anymore.

"Anything wrong?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the office.

"No, nothing… Only a bit tired."

"Don't lie."

"…Most of my classmates will probably avoid me from tomorrow onwards..."

"Is that a problem?"

"I was hoping that some of them would become my friends."

"If the herbivores avoid you because of me then they can hardly be considered friends."

"I guess so, but still…"

"And don't you have those girls that we went shopping with to be your friends?"

"Yes, but…"

"And those herbivores that always hang around the baby."

"Yes, but…"

"And Roku—I'm sorry." He remembered why she was going to Nami-chuu.

"You don't need to apologize, Kyoya." Chrome smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I don't get why you feel the need of others. You have me."

"Sometimes I need to have more than one person who understands me."

"Why?"

"If you aren't there and I need somebody."

"Do you think I'm going to leave you?"

"No… but I know that you can't be with me all the time."

"Don't think that I'm like the one who left you."

"I don't."

"Then why do you act like I'm going to go away?" they stopped outside of Chromes classroom just as the bell rang out. Kyoya entered the classroom and got her bag for her, making most of the students scream in shock. He only smirked at them pulling out his tonfas.

"Anybody staying on the school grounds after school hours will be bitten to death." The students started moving at his words; Chrome saw them try to move fast without running, Kyoya came out from the classroom and grabbed her hand again.

"Let's go home and get ready." They walked to the shoe lockers and changed from indoor shoes to their outdoor ones. She just followed him, happy that he didn't demand her to continue the conversation from before.

"Don't you need to make sure that they follow the rules?"

"I asked Tetsuya to take care of it today." He smiled at her as he mounted the motorcycle. Chrome just nodded and climbed on behind him, putting her arms around his waist.

It took a lot longer than she had thought to get ready, mainly because Kyoya interrupted her all the time. When he finally let her finish getting dressed and she had fixed her hair it was nearly time to go.

"You covered it up this time." He looked at her neck a bit disappointed.

"It's a formal event, and I didn't think that it was fitting to have it show when I have this attire." She gave him a small kiss in the lips. He pulled her into a much deeper kiss.

"Fine, the herbivores said that we are meeting at the Sasagawa's." he helped her get her jacket on before they left the house, walking the short distance to the sun guardian's and Kyoko-chan's house. They arrived just after boss, the storm and the rain guardians, and of course Lambo-chan. The three males looked surprised seeing the couple arrive, Lambo just smiled. They didn't have time to say anything before the sun guardian opened the door.

"An EXTREAMLY good evening everybody!" the sun guardian grinned at them, showing them into the hall.

"Sorry for the intrusion, are Kyoko-chan, Haru and Kurokawa-san ready?" Boss smiled as they entered.

"I think they are ready, but they refuse to come down before all of you arrived…" he said a bit annoyed.

"Tsk, why can't they just come out if they're ready?"

"Ma, ma Gokudera. No need to be annoyed." The rain guardian laughed.

"Herbivore, get them down here fast." Kyoya glared at the others.

"Hiiieee! Hi-Hibari-san, please don't get angry."

"Kyoko! All of them are here now!" the blond guardian yelled up the stairs. Chrome heard her friends talk as they got out from a room on the top of the staircase. As the three females came down, they smiled at the group waiting for them.

"Sorry for the wait." Hana smiled at them and blinked when she saw Chrome.

"Chrome-chan, you look so cute!" Haru ran over to her and hugged her. Chrome smiled and hugged back.

"So do you Haru-chan." She responded before being dragged over to the other girls.

"You did cover it up for tonight, good." Hana smirked at the face Kyoya made.

"Cover what up?" Haru looked confused.

"She had a hickey today at school." Kyoko giggled, Haru went crimson red.

"Haru would never have left the house without covering it up." She said looking at Chrome.

"Are you going to take much longer?" Kyoya seemed a bit impatient.

"Sorry Hibari-senpai." The girls put their shoes and jackets on, trying to not make the male angry. Chrome returned to his side, he put an arm around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips making the others present blush slightly.

They had gotten to the ball by a limousine that the ninth sent, but Chrome hadn't had time to really think about it since she was occupied by Kyoya who seemed to not care that others were watching them. As they finally got out of the car and entered the building most people turned their heads.  
>Boss was walking first with Kyoko-chan at his arm, Haru followed with Lambo, and after them came the storm and rain guardians. The sun guardian was walking with Hana beside him. Lastly Chrome and Kyoya entered. She noticed that for some reason Varia was present.<p>

"It's a pleasure that all of you could come." The ninth smiled at them as they got to him.

"Don't mention it." Reborn had appeared out of nowhere.

"Reborn, when did you get here?" Boss looked at the accorabello in surprise.

"I've been here since the ball started; your group was the one that arrived last."

"But you aren't that late. You are late in a fashionably way." The ninth smiled.

"H-hai…" Boss smiled back at the older male. Chrome looked at Kyoya who had put an arm around her waist again.

"Now run along, you should enjoy the ball instead of standing here and talk to an old man." Everybody followed his words and the ball turned out to be much more fun than Chrome expected, mainly because she had Kyoya with her who acted like a gentleman most of the time.

"Yo, Kyoya." The blond Italian named Dino appeared after some time. He smiled at Kyoya who seemed annoyed at him.

"What do you want Bronco?"

"Don't get angry, I'm just greeting you."

"Then get lost." Kyoya started to pull chrome away from the place, towards one of the doors that lead to a balcony.

"Come on Kyoya, no need to get angry. I won't do anything to your girlfriend." Dino smiled at Chrome who smiled back and blushed slightly.

"Hi, I'm Dino Cavallone, Kyoyas tutor." He introduced himself.

"I'm…"

"You don't need to say anything Chrome, I'm fully aware of who you are." He smiled at her surprised face. Kyoya frowned.

"Can we go now?" he asked, Chrome turned her head to him and nodded. The two of them left the blond male to find some privacy on the balcony, ignoring the fact that they were supposed to stay close to the others and act like proper guardians of the tenth boss.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the last chapter (^w^) sorry if you expected more, but I think I'm going to end things here. Yeah, I have no idea why I threw in Dino at the end... might start another 1896 fanfic later, when my brain isn't filled with the random stuff that fills it currently. xP<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
